A Guy Like You
A Guy Like You is a funny convincing song that is feature in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film). This song is sung by Laverne (the late Mary Wickes), Hugo (Jason Alexander) & Victor (Charles Kimbrough). The song means that the three Gargoyles assume that Esmeralda is in love with Quasimodo, the same way that he loves her. Placing a comedic song after a dark, intense scene such as the song "Hell Fire" is a common technique allowing the audience to release tension in an appropriate time, thus allowing the climax to be appropriately dramatic. Lyrics :Hugo : Paris the city of lovers is glowing this evening :Hugo : True that's because It's on fire, but still there's l'amour :Hugo : Somewhere out there in the night, her heart is also a light :Hugo : And I know a guy she might be burning for :Hugo : A guy like you, she's never known kid :Hugo : A guy like you, a girl never meets ev'ry day :Hugo : You got a look that's all your own kid, could there be two? :Laverne and Victor : Like you :All : no way :Hugo: Those other guys she could dangle, all look the same from ev'ry boring point of view. :Hugo : Your a surprise from ev'ry angle mon dieu above, she gotta love a guy like you :Victor : A guy like you gets extra credit, because it's true, you got a certain something more :Hugo : Your aces kid :Laverne : You see that face you don't forget it :Laverne and Victor : Want something new? :Hugo : That's you :All three : For sure :Laverne : We all have gaped at some Adonis :Victor : But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew :Hugo : And since your shape like a croissant is :All Three : No question of she's gotta love a guy like you :Laverne : Call me a hopeless romantic but Quasi I feel it :Victor : She wants you so any moment she'll walk through that door :All Three : For :Hugo : A guy so swell :Laverne and Victor : A guy like you :Hugo : With all you bring her :Victor and Laverne : I tell you Quasi :Hugo : A fool could tell :Victor and Laverne : There never was another Quasi. Could you tell Quasi? It's all you Quasi. :Laverne and Victor : Another was he :Laverne and Victor: From king to serf to the bourgeoisie :Hugo : It's why she fell :Hugo : For you know who :Laverne and Victor : They're all the second stringer :Hugo : You ring the bell :All Three : Your the Bell ringer :All Three : When she wants oo la la, then she wants you la la :All Three : She will discover guy, you're one heck of a guy :All Three : Who wouldn't love a guy like you? :Hugo : You got a lot the rest have not, so she's gotta love a guy like you Trivia *This is the first, and only song that the gargoyles sing in the first film. *This is the second song that talks about Esmeralda in a good way. The first is Heaven's Light. all information on A Guy Like You came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Guy_Like_You Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6699.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6710.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6717.jpg|A tribute to Tom Hulce for doing the voice of Quasimodo. Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6854.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6873.jpg Video Category:Songs